thelastofusdatafandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln
and Ellie enter Lincoln.]] Lincoln is a small town in Massachusetts and one of the many locations that Joel and Ellie come across during their journey across the United States of America in The Last of Us. Bill was the sole living resident of the town by the time of the game. History Background Before the cordyceps brain infection pandemic, Lincoln was a fairly typical small town. Even after the outbreak started, people did not want to leave, as they thought the infection would never reach their out-of-the-way pocket of civilization. However, some of them began to head to the Quarantine Zones around October 17, and the military began rounding people up soon afterward. It is possible that much of the town may have not been evacuated as many of the evacuation buses are still parked outside the school for departure. It is interesting to note that there were no instances of looting mentioned in the notes found around town. Events of The Last of Us Lincoln, Bill's hometown, is rigged with many deadly traps.Joystick Junky (2013-05-20). The Last of Us-Demo - Lincoln-Level. YouTube. Retrieved 2012-06-05. Many other survivors who know of Lincoln and of Bill's presence there refer to the place as Bill's Town, as he is the only survivor known to live there. Frank, Bill's partner, lived there for a time before he was bitten by an Infected and promptly committed suicide. Lincoln is almost completely deserted of a human population, but has an unusually large Clicker population. Bill is left alone to defend "his town" from hostile humans and the Infected, which he seems to do quite well. The church has been converted into an armory, stockpiled with weapons and makeshift bombs. He also sleeps here as well. A small bar is his second safehouse, stocked with supplies and parts. A chess set is also located there where Bill spends some time playing by himself. Due to the high number of traps and makeshift fortifications, there is a low number of Infected present where Bill normally patrols. However, past the gate to the graveyard there is a large number of Infected, particularly at Lincoln High School. A military truck was abandoned at the school after a convoy was overrun by clickers. As Joel needed a working car and only the military still manufactured car batteries after the outbreak, Joel, Ellie, and Bill made their way to the school but found the battery was already salvaged. It would turn out that Frank managed to put the battery into a truck, but was bitten in the process and hanged himself before he could turn. Known residents * Bill * BobNote to Bob (Formerly) * EzraNote to Rachel (Formerly) * Frank (Deceased) * Officer JonesBoy's Diary (Formerly) * RachelNote to Rachel (Formerly) * GadgetBoy's Diary (Dog; formerly) Gallery Lincoln street.png|Lincoln main street Trivia * Though the "Mandatory Evacuation Notice" signs place Lincoln in "Amherst County, Massachusetts", there is no Amherst county in Massachusetts; Lincoln, Massachusetts is located in Middlesex county, which is most likely the town this game refers to, as it is relatively close to Boston. * "Lincoln High School" has never existed in Lincoln, Massachusetts. Lincoln students attend Lincoln-Sudbury Regional High School in neighboring Sudbury, Massachusetts. Their mascot is "Warriors", not "Eagles". References External links * de:Lincoln ru:Линкольн Category:Locations